


Spa Day

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Spa Treatments, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 03:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Virgil agrees to a spa day but things go awry when they get to the pedicure [WARNING: THIS IS A TICKLE FIC]





	Spa Day

The things Virgil would do for Patton…

All it took were those puppy dog eyes and Virgil would give into anything.

This time, he agreed to having a spa day with Patton. Now to most people this doesn’t sound like a problem.

Virgil is not most people.

See, Virgil had a, uh… sensitivity problem.

Okay he was really really ticklish. And… maybe he kinda liked it? 

And he was seen as the big bad strong punk of the group, what would Patton think if he found out?

But he just couldn’t say no to those eyes.

It started simple enough, Patton did their nails first. Patton got a sparkly turquoise and Virgil got black. Then, he insisted they do pedicures.

That’s how Virgil found himself in a recliner chair with bare feet and Patton crouched down with a brush in his hand.

“U-Uh, hey, Patton. Before we start,” Virgil felt his face flush. “I’m uh, a little sensitive there? So… maybe be gentle?”

Virgil would regret asking him to be gentle.

“Of course, Virgil.” Patton wet his brush and took hold of his ankle. “What kind of sensitive?”

“Uh- um… Just sensitive.”

God that brush looked tickly.

“Okay, I’ll be gentle.” Patton replied. He gently began scrubbing the top of the foot.

Virgil’s toes curled and he could feel a smile starting to grow. He suppressed it as much as he could so as not to tip off Patton.

“Try not to squirm, okay, kiddo?” Patton advised as he took a washcloth and wiped off some of the dirt on his soles.

Virgil gasped involuntarily and screwed his eyes shut, trying not to smile or laugh.

“Does this hurt? Wait, lemme put on some lotion to help soothe the area.”

Wait… doesn’t oil and lotion… enhance the feeling of…

Oh no.

Patton used his hands to carefully coat his soles in a soothing lotion. It was slick and smooth on his skin and Patton’s palms just glided across.

Virgil bit his lip at the feeling. No going back now.

“There, this won’t hurt anymore.” Patton said as he put the bottle aside.

He grabbed the brush again… Crap!

It was a brush with many stiff yet bendable bristles.They looked like they could scratch and flutter at the same time.

Patton started at the tops of his toes, gently skating the bristly brush across the skin.

Virgil felt a smile forming despite his efforts. His smile was shaky and wobbly as excitement and giddiness grew.

“Alright, let me know if this hurts.” Patton began slowly rubbing the brush across Virgil’s slicked up soles.

Virgil squeaked and bit down on his lip and his eyes screwed shut. He held his breath to keep from laughing.

Why did that tickle so goddamn much?! And why did it feel so goddamn good?!

Unbeknownst to him, Patton looked up and noticed. He smiled as the pieces fit together.

“Oh, that kinda sensitive.” Patton giggled. “I didn’t know you were ticklish, Virgil. You know, I’ve wanted to hear what your laugh sounded like for a long time. Sooooo-” Patton snickered and began scrubbing the brush across Virgil’s soles.

Virgil exploded into hysterical laughter that shook his entire body and the chair he was sat in.

“Crahahahahap- nahahahahahahaha! P-Pahahahahahahatton! Nohohohoho fahahahahahair!”

Patton gasped excitedly and squealed. “Awwww, you’re the cutest thing!”

Virgil was gripping the arms of the chair so as not to struggle, he wasn’t even thrashing. It was pretty obvious he liked being tickled.

Patton soaked in the image. Virgil had a red blush extending across his face with a big happy grin. His hair was a little disheveled as he tossed his head back and forth. His eyes were screwed shut as he laughed and laughed and laughed.

He was so CUTE!

“Tickle tickle tickle, Virgil! Cootchie cootchie coo!”

“Sh-Shuhuhuhuhuhut uhuhuhup- ahahahahaha!” Virgil laughed. He scrunched and unscrunched his toes as Patton ran the brush over every inch of ticklish skin of his feet.

Patton sighed fondly and stopped moving the brush, just letting it sit still on Virgil’s foot.

Virgil was grinning like an idiot and Patton just smiled. “You like being tickled?”

Virgil’s face exploded into deep red. “Uh…” He looked on at Patton’s face. It was soft and kind, there was no judgement. “Um… Maybe a little?” Virgil murmured.

Patton giggled. “A little?”

“A… little more than that?” Virgil offered a bashful smile.

“Well, we still need to finish this pedicure. I guess you’ll just have to sit through the rest of the tickling.”

Virgil coughed and rubbed his neck. “I… I-I think I can handle that.”

And so they continued, and the rest of the spa day was filled with Virgil’s laughter.


End file.
